Sinclair Solutions (Business)
Sinclair Solutions is a company with many activities founded by Augustus Sinclair, but was mainly known for providing Plasmids and Gene Tonics (known by Splicers as "Sinclair Sauce") during the Civil War. History Years before the fall of Rapture, Augustus Sinclair created Sinclair Solutions to help people (who could pay for it) get rid of their troubles, whatever they were, even if it meant bribing people (such as the Rapture Tribune's journalist Stanley Poole) to keep them quiet. The company's main client was none other than Andrew Ryan, who mainly contributed to its development. Before the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots, Atlas and his followers were perceived as a threat to Ryan (who had by that time taken control of Fontaine Futuristics), who wanted to profit from the upcoming war by selling his genetic enhancements as weapons instead of domestic tools. And so, to avoid being blamed for the deaths of test subjects, Ryan Industries commissioned Sinclair Solutions to test their new line of Plasmids and Gene Tonics. Sinclair then created the Home Consumer Rewards Program in which citizens from any social group had a chance to join their team as a product tester. During those tests, the approved citizens were given weapons, Gene Tonics and Plasmids and ordered to test them as home defense tools, which resulted in them battling through the city and contributing to the violent escalation of the war. In the end, the subjects themselves became ADAM addicts, rewarded by exclusive new products (such as the Aero Dash and Geyser Trap plasmids), promised membership in circles of other test subjects according to their rank and finally given the Sinclair Solutions Mystery Vacation (which, given the war, never happened). The program played a major part in the Fall of Rapture. During the early years of Rapture, Augustus Sinclair secretly built Sinclair Solutions' headquarters, the Persephone Penal Colony: a prison, hanging over a giant marine trench, designed to lock down those Ryan considered as threat to the city or himself in total secrecy. Prisoners including criminals (such as Louie McGraff) and political dissidents (like the psychiatrist Dr. Sofia Lamb). Designed as a hospital for psychological and genetic therapies, it was in reality a front for genetic tests ordered by Fontaine Futuristics (still under the leadership of Frank Fontaine), whose headquarters were located above the facility. As Fontaine Futuristics was then going on the Protector Program, Sinclair seized the opportunity to sell the inmates as test subjects, destined to be turned into the prototypes of the Big Daddies, the Alpha Series. One such inmate was the man who would become Subject Delta and former founder of Rapture Central Computing, Charles Milton Porter. This continued during the Civil War as long as the Protector Program needed guinea pigs, even after Lamb took over Persephone with the complicity of other inmates under her influence. With the death of Ryan and the beginning of Sofia Lamb's reign over Rapture, Sinclair Solutions ceased all its activities and Sinclair was forced into hiding. Gallery File:SinclairSol Poster colo.png|Sinclair Solutions Advertisement, seen in Medical Pavilion File:Sinclear Solution Icon (Poster Rip).png|Vector Trace of the colored Sinclair Solutions logo from the advertisement poster, by MegaScience. File:WEL traprivet box diff.png|Sinclair Solutions logo on ammunition crates. File:Sinclair.jpeg|Concept art of Sinclair Solutions logos. File:Sinclair_Solutions_Folder_1.jpg|Customer file for Sinclair Solutions File:Sinclair_Solutions_Folder_2.jpg|Customer file for Sinclair Solutions Category:Rapture Businesses